Locations mentioned in TAGS
Countries Canada *212 Sheriff Barney - Barney Fife says the Rafe Hollister still is in Canada Monte Carlo *228 The Bookie Barber - Barney says Mayberry could become like Monte Carlo Nova Scotia *211 The Pickle Story - Barney says Aunt Bee's pickle are in Nova Scotia France *302 Andy's Rich Girlfriend - Peggy has been to Paris Greece *306 Barney Mends a Broken Heart - Lydia Crosswaithe says her name comes from Greece. Norway *405 Briscoe Declares for Aunt Bee - Andy tells Opie that children in Norway eat raw fish Poland *606 A Warning from Warren - Warren tells a story about a girl from Warsaw States Arkansas *208 The Perfect Female - Karen Worth is the female skeet-shooter champion there. Florida *215 Bailey's Bad Boy - Ronald Bailey was traveling to Miami, Florida. *306 Barney Mends a Broken Heart - Don is on his way to a convention in Miami. Illinois *308 The Mayberry Band - Barney bought cymbals in Chicago. Kentucky *212 Sheriff Barney - Otis gives Barney directions to the Rafe Hollister still. Louisiana *302 Andy's Rich Girlfriend - Peggy asks Andy if he has been to New Orleans New Jersey *230 Cousin Virgil - Virgil lives in New Jersey. New York *404 The Sermon for Today - The visiting preacher is from New York. North Carolina *Mayberry is in NC. *302 Andy's Rich Girlfriend - Peggy McMillan's father owns a company in Raleigh *308 The Mayberry Band - The Band is going to Raleigh to preform. *403 Ernest T. Bass Joins the Army - Barney's uniform was made in Raleigh Ohio *212 Sheriff Barney - Otis Campbell gives Barney Fife directions to the Rafe Hollister still. Oregon *211 The Pickle Story - the motorist is from Portland, Oregon Pennsylvania *212 Sheriff Barney - Otis gives Barney directions to the Rafe Hollister still. Tennessee *212 Sheriff Barney - Otis gives Barney directions to the Rafe Hollister still. *231 Deputy Otis - Otis's relatives are going to Memphis *314 One-Punch Opie - Andy teases Aunt Bee about where a new family in town is from Virginia *212 Sheriff Barney - Otis gives Barney directions to the Rafe Hollister still. *314 One-Punch Opie - The Quincey's are from Richmond Washington D.C. *604 Aunt Bee the Swinger - John Canfield was a senator there West Virginia *212 Sheriff Barney - Otis gives Barney directions to the Rafe Hollister still. Local places B Blue View Diner * 509 Opie's Fortune - restaurant out on the highway that Barney took Phoebe Gilbert to. C Crowley's Market *213 The Farmer Takes a Wife - Andy Taylor says Jeff Pruitt can work there *229 Andy on Trial - Barney mentions Andy sometimes make deliveries for the Market Currituck *230 Cousin Virgil - Virgil switched buses in Currituck D Dequeen Junction *302 Andy's Rich Girlfriend - Andy says he and Barney were trying to go to New Orleans, but the car broke down at the Juntion. Dexter Street *307 Lawman Barney - Neil and Matt where selling produce there E Elks Club *602 Andy's Rival - a dancing club Elm City *Bringing Up Opie Elm Street *212 Sheriff Barney - Barney Fife lives on 411 Elm Street F Finnegan Flats *208 The Perfect Female - Andy Taylor takes Karen there to crow shoot. There is a rock there called Eagle Rock. F. Wakefield Beauty Salon *312 The Bed Jacket - Aunt Bee and Clara Johnson get their hair done there Franklin Woods *227 Three's a Crowd - Andy mentions he wants to take Mary there. G Greendale *212 Sheriff Barney - The city council of Greendale vote Barney to be their stand-in sheriff for a while. Their City Hall was erected in 1902. Greensboro *306 Barney Mends a Broken Heart - Lydia is from Greensboro Grove Street *314 One-Punch Opie - Charles Eavers lives on Grove Street H Harnie *306 Barney Mends a Broken Heart - Hillside University *229 Andy on Trial - Jean Boswell supposedly went to school there J Jasper *602 Andy's Rival - a town near Mayberry; Goober says they have a nice tractor display L Lukins Store *312 The Bed Jacket - Aunt Bee Taylor wanted a bed jacket from the store Lovers Leap Rock *406 Gomer the House Guest - A Confederate Colonel fell to his death after he was scorned by a Yankee woman. M Maple Street *601 Opie's Job - Opie wrecked his bike there Medville *212 Sheriff Barney - Otis gives Barney directions to the Rafe Hollister still. Moorhead City *228 The Bookie Barber Morelli's *513 Andy and Helen Have Their Day - Barney took Juanita to Morelli's. N Nags Head *604 Aunt Bee the Swinger - The Reef Restaurant is there R Route 10 *212 Sheriff Barney - Otis gives Barney directions to the Rafe Hollister still. Route 22 *212 Sheriff Barney - Otis gives Barney directions to the Rafe Hollister still. S Shrine Club *604 Aunt Bee the Swinger - a dancing club Syler City *513 Andy and Helen Have Their Day - Andy and Helen are at the justice of the peace needing money to pay a ticket. Springville *230 Cousin Virgil - Virgil's bus stopped in Springville to freshen up T The Reef *604 Aunt Bee the Swinger - A fancy restaurant Thorndyke *212 Sheriff Barney - Otis gives Barney directions to the Rafe Hollister still. Tip Top Cafe *306 Barney Mends a Broken Heart - Barney meets Skippy there Triplet *228 The Bookie Barber - Andy goes to visit Stuart Simmons, who lives there U Upson *212 Sheriff Barney - Otis gives Barney directions to the Rafe Hollister still. W Waynesborough *212 Sheriff Barney - Otis gives Barney directions to the Rafe Hollister still. Willow Street *212 Sheriff Barney - Barney tell a kid to go ride their bike there Wienie Burger *302 Andy's Rich Girlfriend - Andy took Peggy there to eat Woods Way *212 Sheriff Barney - Barney tell a kid to go ride their bike there Y Yancy *306 Barney Mends a Broken Heart - Daphne says there is a Gigolo Club there Category:Lists